


Scintilla - Dracula Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1271]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Count Dracula has lived for centuries. Everyone knows that. What they don't know is that he now lives under the name Leroy Jethro Gibbs.





	Scintilla - Dracula Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/23/2002 for the word [scintilla](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/23/scintilla).
> 
> scintilla[sin-til-uh]  
> noun  
> a minute particle; spark; trace:  
> not a scintilla of remorse.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  23\. Dracula AU Tibbs  
>  **End Prompt**

No one knew it, but Gibbs was a centuries old vampire. A long time ago, people used to call him Count Dracula. That no longer made sense in this century and he’d done away with that name and created the Leroy Jethro Gibbs persona.

The chance of anyone connecting Leroy Jethro Gibbs to Count Dracula was slim. He still had his quirks, but where Count Dracula was known for appreciating ancient architecture Gibbs was known for making wooden boats. The two appeared vastly different to anyone trying to compare them, not that there was anyone. 

The boats were still an appreciation for ancient architecture, but not one that others would recognize. He worked with boat designs that were centuries old, but as the wood was fresh very few would recognize how old the design pattern was. Plus, sometimes the older designs were more resilient than newer ones.

He could back up his design choices and defend them such that no one would even consider he was really Count Dracula. Heck, who would think that a vampire would become a sniper, but somehow it suited him and if the bullets weren’t working well he could always transform into a bat to deal the final blow. It’s not like anyone would check if a soldier died by a bullet or a bite wound in the middle of a war. 

Given the sniper nest was frequently hidden from allies as much as enemies it had been rather easy to become known as one of the better snipers. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t be bothered to feel even a scintilla of remorse for the deaths he took whether they were with a gun or via a vampiric bite and blood loss. He’d been this way for centuries and honestly didn’t expect it to ever change. Gibbs garnered a reputation as a bastard which was so different from the charm that had been associated with Count Dracula in previous centuries that again no one would connect the two.

He’d tried to fit in in this century by marrying Shannon. They’d even had a child, Kelly. Both of them were wandering around as undead now. 

They had been the first that Gibbs had turned in this century. The drug dealer, Pedro Hernandez, had done nothing to slow them down using bullets, but someone else had come along and staked them after Hernandez had them shot. He’d felt no desire for revenge.

He hadn’t really loved them. He was pretty sure he’d lost that capability centuries ago. Of course, everyone expected him to mourn them and so he accepted the discharge and stayed in the house they’d lived in where no one would notice that he was not actually mourning them. Franks had handed him Hernandez’ file, telling him that killing them in revenge would stop people from asking questions. 

It hadn’t worked, but it had succeeded in getting Franks to give him a job as an NIS agent. He’d tried the marrying thing again and again. This time without turning his wives.

Instead they’d divorced him for his secrets and being unavailable emotionally, whatever that meant. He’d gotten tired of the wife thing and decided to do undercover instead. He didn’t care if he had backup or whether it was really wet works or what not. 

He could take care of himself. He didn’t realize how much things would change due to a simple money laundering case in Baltimore. A cop tackled him to the ground, which made his cover, and wasn’t it full of irony that Count Dracula was on the good side of the law now.

When he finally saw the face of his captor, Gibbs was lost. He hadn’t felt like this since Mina. He noticed the man wore no ring and made plans to seduce him as the case provided them opportunities for such. 

He snuck into Tony’s bedroom only to discover the man had a fiancee. No matter, he would still be Gibbs’. He couldn’t help a taste of Tony’s blood. 

He didn’t turn Tony, instead getting him blood drunk. He did turn Tony’s partner, Danny Price. The guy was dirty anyway let him take the fall for anything Gibbs did. 

Tony, of course, found out about Danny. Gibbs shook his head at the human who was torn up over what to do. He no longer had the luxury of such worries. 

His final act as he left Baltimore was to offer Tony a job. He was pretty sure Tony would accept. They could start a life together away from Baltimore and his fiancee.

Of course, Tony surprised him. The guy had figured out his real identity and wasn’t afraid of him. In fact, Tony didn’t mind being turned and becoming Gibbs’ mate in the slightest.

Tony only had one rule, which compared to Gibbs’ rules really wasn’t asking much. His rule turned Gibbs’ world upside down, though, as Tony demanded that Gibbs stop with the illegal acts. If Gibbs wanted Tony he would need to reform Count Dracula into a truly upstanding citizen that Tony’s cop sensibilities wouldn’t be bothered to love. 

It was nothing like what Gibbs expected, but times were changing and he needed Tony. He wasn’t sure if he could really reign in his vampiric side like Tony wanted, but he would try for him. Gibbs still didn’t feel remorse for his actions, but Tony was more than happy to act as Gibbs’ conscience for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
